Girl
The girl is the heroine of Ditto. Appearance This protagonist is seen as having a rectangle for a head and a pyramid skirt for a body, both of which are white. Also, she wears a white bow on her head and a red cape on her back. She has two small black squares for eyes. Although when still she is perfectly geometric in shape, walking causes her cape to swish about and jumping causes her pyramidal skirt to billow out, revealing small white pointy feet underneath. The girl's double in the opposite world is exactly the same is appearance except that it is an orange outline filled in with black, and it has no cape. Game information History The game begins when the girl wakes up as a butterfly perches upon her face. She gets up and finds herself trapped in a dungeon just below a hole she fell out from, along with a mirror version of herself in a mirror world below her. She then goes through the open door in the room, and makes her way through the rest of the dungeon, solving puzzles and avoiding hazards along the way. In-game The player controls the girl in Ditto purely with the arrow keys. and make her move, while makes her jump. While in the air, the player can press and hold a second time to glide. Gliding will cause the girl's skirt to billow out and slow her fall. Using this reduced fall, the player can move left and right to make much longer jumps than otherwise possible. If the character or her mirror doubles touches any enemy or hazard, a square implosion animation occurs, and she dies and respawns at the beginning of the room with any gems collected reset. The girl also cries out as she transitions back to the start of the level. When her reflection is killed, she will cry out as usual, but the audio would be reversed. Mirror doubles Along with controlling the main character, using the arrow keys also controls the girl's reflection in the opposite mirror world when orange mirrors are present. However, in some rooms the controls are inverse to the normal world, adding an extra challenge to the game. Multiple reflections can be present depending on the number of orange mirrors in range. Other appearances *Ditto skin - The girl and her reflection is deformed in front of the mirror in the deformed black background. *Beneath The Lighthouse - The girl appears as a cameo in the texture of the first room of level 18. Dittoskin wallpaper.png|The girl and her reflection in the Ditto skin Beneath_the_Lighthouse_Girl_cameo.png|The girl in Beneath the Lighthouse Gallery Ditto preview animation.gif|The girl as seen in the January 30th 2014 blog post Ditto_Icon.png|The girl and her reflection in the icon of Ditto Gliding_tutorial.gif|The tutorial teaching the player how to glide Ditto-anim.gif|The girl's idle animation Girl_gliding.png|While the girl is gliding Girl_pushing.png|When pushing against a wall Girl_walking.png|The girl seen walking Girl_lying.png|The girl seen lying down at the start of the game Girl_jumping.png|The girl jumping Girl_falling.png|The girl falling Girl_flying.png|The girl being propelled up by a fan Girl_exiting.png|The girl exiting through a door at the end of the level Ditto Avatar.png|An avatar of the girl Trivia *In the January 30th 2014 blog post, the girl's red cape is more smooth than the cape she has in the game. * * References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters